


That's Amore

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NYADA!klaine; student Blaine and teacher's assistant Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: That's Amore- Dean Martin

“So what'd you think of my set?” Blaine asks, looking down at his and Kurt’s hands. It's their first official date, and while countless shy smiles across a shared table in the NYADA cafeteria is romantic, Blaine’s been itching to take Kurt out.

Sure, falling for your theater performance TA your freshman year it risky, yet somehow -and totally not by intentional mistakes resulting in one on one rehearsal after class  - Blaine had caught the attention of junior Kurt Hummel.

“It was great, you're always a crowd pleaser. But that last song-”

Blaine stops them on the sidewalk near a streetlight. “You're kidding, right? Dean Martin is a visionary!”

“He was, back in the 50’s. But c’mon do you even know what half those lyrics mean? I mean-tarantella?”

“It's a classic Italian folk dance! My nana used to teach me when I was younger.” He takes Kurt's hand in his and begins to sway them back and forth, quick one-two motions before spinning him swiftly and bringing him closer to him.

“Alright,” Kurt breathes out slowly. “But pasta fazool?”

“I'll have you know, there's a young gentleman I know who proudly says this is his favorite song.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Okay he's my nephew, but he's extremely smart for a seven year old.”

“Uh huh I'm sure. And  _ vita bella _ , is that something equally ridiculous?”

  
Blaine spins Kurt around again and holds him even closer than before, Kurts eyes glowing bright under the moon, New York City rushing behind him. “What we're living now; a beautiful life.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
